fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoenn Grand Festival
The Hoenn Grand Festival (Japanese: ホウエングランドフェスティバル Hoenn Grand Festival). All Pokémon Coordinators who earn five Contest Ribbons from the Hoenn region are eligible to enter. The competition is held in Slateport City. Competing Coordinators are housed in hotels in small villages. All competitors receive a guide with maps of the stadium and the tournament rules. Competition The Hoenn Grand Festival started in. Like most Hoenn Pokémon Contests, Contest Idol Lisia is the announcer. During Rachel's entry, 247 participants were entered the competition. The winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival receives the Ribbon Cup as their prize and becomes a Hoenn Top Coordinator. Rounds As per the event guide book, the Grand Festival always runs on the classic match format, being divided into preliminary matches and main competition matches. On the two days of the competition, all the Coordinator compete in the preliminary matches, but only 64 of them advance to the main competition matches. After a day of rest, the second appeal stage is held, and the Top 32 Coordinators advance to the battle rounds, which spans five days. The competition consists of a total of ten, and during the days of rest the remaining contestants participate in mandatory interviews and addressing the public, often through signing autographs. Preliminary matches The preliminary round of the Hoenn Grand Festival takes place on the appeal stage and is used to weed out less talented contestants before the main competition. In this round, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing as many moves as they need to impress the judges and the audience in the span of three minutes. According to Lisia, striking the perfect balance between power and display is the key to achieve victory. Pokémon entrances, attack executions, and every aspect until the end of the performance must be done with maximum grace and power. Additionally, Coordinators are judged on how smoothly they interact with their Pokémon. All the performances are awarded points by three unknown Contest judges, and the 64 top scoring Coordinators advance to the next stage. Due to the large number of Coordinators, the first appeal stage consumes two days of competition. Following the event, there is a day of rest. Main competition matches The main competition of the Hoenn Grand Festival takes place in the main arena. It is divided into the second appeal stage and the battle rounds and is judged by Battle Chatelaine Morgan, the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and three Nurse Joy from the Hoenn region. Appeals The first round on the main stage consists of single Pokémon performances with time limit to five minutes each and then three minutes between the performances. Much like in regular Pokémon Contests, Coordinators have their Pokémon using as many moves as necessary to create a dazzling presentation. The panel of judges evaluates each performance, scoring the contestants on a 100-point scale, and the 32 Coordinators with the highest scores move on to the next stage. Battles After a second day of rest, the battle rounds are held, carried over the remaining six days of competition. The Top 32 and Top 16 matches occur on the same day matches are held on the same day as are the quarterfinal and semifinal battles with a day of rest between the days of battle. The finals are held on the tenth and final day of competition. The Contest computer pairs the Coordinators based on their scores, and all the battles are conducted in the Double Battle format. The tourney tree is constructed from the round of Top 32, visible to everyone. Unlike the five minute rule during regular contests, the addition of an extra Pokemon for both Coordinators extends the length of the Double Battle from five minutes to eight. Double Battle Contestants climb the tournament tree in single-elimination style. The Coordinator who wins the fifth and final stage of this round is declared the winner of the entire competition. Closing Ceremony During the closing ceremony, the runner-up of the competition receives a special silver plate alongside one Pokemon. The winner joins all of his competition Pokemon on the final stage and receives the Ribbon Cup while his or her Pokemon receives special ribbons as well. Known contestants Presentations Round One Round Two Battles Rachel vs Evyr Lisia begins the battle, and Rachel calls on Braixen and Froslass while Evyr chooses Liepard and Gardevoir. Evyr makes the first move and she has Gardevoir and Liepard attack with Moonblast and Shadow Ball, and both Pokemon send a four pink and black energy orbs to attack Braixen and Liepard. Rachel considers her options, and she admits her Pokemon cannot dodge all of those attacks. Rachel orders Psyshock and Ice Beam. Braixen and Froslass combine their attacks to release five pink and light blue streaks of psychic and ice energy. Braixen uses her wand to control the streaks that pierce through and destroy the energy orbs that soon come to attack Liepard and Gardevoir. Evyr is impressed, and she orders Gardevoir to destroy the streaks with Dazzling Gleam. Gardevoir releases a concentrated beam of light to destroy the streak, but Braixen controls the streaks to turn around the attack and come down on Gardevoir and Liepard from above. Evyr subsequently calls to Liepard, who executes a Night Slash to slash the energy streaks in a gentle sparkle that takes away Rachel's points, but Rachel has the early lead in the match. Rachel thinks up her next plan and considers the lessons she learned from Evelyn. Braixen uses Flame Charge and attacks Gardevoir, who uses Teleport to dodge. Braixen keeps up the attack against Liepard as well, but the feline is too quick and he evades. Braixen continues to use Flame Charge while Gardevoir and Liepard keep dodging, costing Rachel points. Evyr commands Shadow Ball and Moonblast. However after Liepard narrowly dodges a fourth Flame Charge, Rachel calls to Froslass, who is prepared and she manages to confuse Gardevoir and Liepard with Confuse Ray. Summer understands Rachel's strategy to distract Evyr and her Pokemon with Braixen's increasing speed while Froslass is able to read her enemies and strike. Evyr loses points. Gardevoir and Liepard release their Moonblast and Shadow, but they fire their attacks aimlessly into the air and accidentally hit each other with attacks that prove super-effective against the other. With Evyr's Pokemon in a daze, Rachel has Braixen and Froslass take full advantage by landing two Flame Charge and Ice Shard attacks, which puts Evyr at a severe disadvantage in points. Froslass then blows them back with Ominous Wind, which not only snaps Liepard and Gardevoir out of confusion but also forces Evyr to realize that Rachel has evolved tremendously as a Coordinator, so she'll need to step up to win. Braixen attacks with Will-o-Wisp, but Liepard and Gardevoir dodge the flaming blue orbs. Evyr orders Liepard to follow with Double Team and transition into Night Slash. Liepard generates multiple copies of itself while attacking with Night Slash and while creating sparks on the ground. Gardevoir glows bright white, blinding Braixen and Froslass with Dazzling Gleam while Liepard and its clones hide in the light and pounce on them as only several bright purple claws are seen in a beautiful display. Rachel as Braixen execute Fire Pledge. Though she cannot see, Braixen establishes a defensive perimeter of fire pillars around her and Froslass. Liepard's clones fade as they collide with the fire pillars, costing Evyr a few points, but the real Liepard clashes with a pillar with once claw. Liepard's other paw glows purple and it then uses the second paw to tear through the pillar Rachel's surprise. With an opening, Gardevoir attacks with Moonblast that strikes Rachel's blinded Pokemon. Braixen and Froslass recover, and Froslass attacks with an Ice Beam, which Liepard calmly negates with a surprising Hyper Voice. Gardevoir then executes a Psyshock, which Braixen matches with her own, resulting in magnificent fireworks in appeals that prove equal. Rachel still carries a slight lead in the battle due to her stronger start and aims to end the ordeal with a massive strike. She orders a combination of Will-o-Wisp and Ominous Wind, which results in a ghostly wind of blue fire. Evyr considers having Gardevoir take Liepard and dodge with Teleport, but just dodging won't secure her the victory. She orders Shadow Ball first and Gardevoir to follow with Dazzling Gleam. Liepard releases four black orbs of Shadow Ball to collide with the fiery wind, but Braixen and Froslass' combination pushes through albiet with less momentum and power. Gardevoir then extends a glowing light that acts as a barrier. Braixen and Froslass' combination collides with the barrier of light. Rachel's Pokemon try to push through the Dazzling Gleam, but time expires and their attack disperses while Gardevoir willingly dissolves her defense. Both Coordinators look at the clock to see that Evyr has just a few more points than Rachel, thus advancing her to the finals. Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Hoenn Grand Festival